The present invention relates generally to computer displays and, more particularly, to systems and methods for simulating physical movement on a computer display device.
Visual impairment, also known as vision impairment or vision loss, is a decreased ability to see. There are a number of approaches related to computer displays that assist people who suffer from visual impairment.